A battery (battery module) is mounted on a hybrid vehicle which travels using an engine and a motor in combination, an electric vehicle which travels only using a motor, and the like to store electric power and supply the electric power to the motor.
In order to prevent performance degradation of the power equipment such as the battery due to abnormal temperature rise, these types of vehicles are provided with a cooling mechanism which maintains a temperature of the power equipment within an appropriate range. For example, a vehicle is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in which power equipment disposed under a front seat is cooled with cooling air introduced from a passenger compartment and the cooling air after the cooling is exhausted to the passenger compartment.
In the vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an air introduction duct is connected to a battery case, which is located below the front seat, from a side step on one side, and an air discharge duct is connected to a side step on the other side from the battery case.